


At Last

by DCsmutnstuf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Be gentle, Begging, F/F, First Time, I am Supercorp Trash, I think that's it - Freeform, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink if you squint, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, for them and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCsmutnstuf/pseuds/DCsmutnstuf





	At Last

“Harder, Lena!” Supergirl panted. “Harder!”

Lena Luthor allowed herself a slight smirk, hearing her name cried out in the throes of passion, knowing she was responsible for the sweating, writhing, begging mess that National City’s oh-so-perfect defender had been reduced to.

Then she reached down and adjusted the controls on the device she had constructed to service a very particular need.

“What do you mean, you’ve never cum?!” she’d asked her alien friend not two days previous. Lena had been drinking, it was late, Supergirl had checked in on her as was her habit, and the conversation had led down… interesting paths.

“No, never,” Supergirl admitted, blushing oh-so-prettily.

“Well let me help you with that,” Lena had quickly offered, and two days later she’d cobbled together something serviceable. Or so she’d thought.

Her fingers flew over the controls, eking out as much energy as possible. The magneto-driven electro-pistons were already at 110% capacity. It sounded like a giant’s jackhammer was pounding away at Supergirl’s slick, wet pussy.

Supergirl moaned and arched her back, blonde hair whipping back and forth in ecstasy. Or possibly frustration.

“Harder! So close! PLEASE!”

Oh that word, that sweet word, that perfect word. Lena felt a rush of heat and a familiar moistness between her legs. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring her own sudden arousal, biting down on her lower lip, the rapid hardening of her nipples, headier than the best wines, dizzying, glorious.

She unbuttoned her form-fitting jacket and the top button of her silk blouse, knowing her nipples were straining the fabric, displaying her arousal for all to see, though in this case her only witness was too preoccupied to notice. And compared to the show Supergirl was putting on, strapped into a contraption that was part dentist’s chair (a design of her brother’s, originally intended to immobilize a different Kryptonian) and part industrial-sized vibrator, Lena’s own arousal seemed tame.

“Please Lena, harder!”

For her friend’s sake, she coaxed another few percentage points of energy into her contraption, putting it into the ‘critical collapse imminent’ section of the warning readout. Lights flickered in the lab and sparks began to fly from the part that was pounding into Supergirl.

There was a sudden metallic screech and a mechanical moan followed immediately by the crackle of electrical explosions. Lena ducked behind the control panel as sparks flew through the air. Supergirl moaned.

“Was it good for you?” Lena asked, still crouched behind the protection of the control panel.

“...no.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and stood, smoothing out her pencil skirt. 

“I broke your machine,” Supergirl said unnecessarily. One view of the wreckage made it clear enough.

She’d covered herself with her cape. Lena went to her and helped her dismount, glancing in horror at the twisted ruin Supergirl had made of one of Lena’s best dildoes. Lena had re-cored it with a titanium shaft, even, but Supergirl had destroyed it.

She led Supergirl back to her office and poured her a glass of water. As she handed her the glass, Supergirl’s scent filled Lena’s nostrils, that heady, spicy, exotic scent of alien sweat she had of course smelled before, but now there was something darker, almost musky… Lena’s brilliant eyes fluttered shut, drawing deeper breaths, then shallower and quicker, her heart beginning to race…

She pushed her fingers together over her belly, an act of control honed since childhood. “I think we’ve been going about this all wrong.”

“Oh?” asked Supergirl, draining the glass of water in one shot. Lena watched her slender throat work, swallowing and swallowing…

She sat next to her friend and took the glass from her hand, setting it aside. “Yes. I think it’s not a matter of harder or faster, but of how you’re stimulated.”

Lena carefully pulled Supergirl’s cape away from her thighs, still slick with sweat and Supergirl’s own arousal. The scent was even stronger, spicier, like cinnamon or peppermint, and Lena felt herself grow hotter and wetter in response.

“Lena?” Supergirl asked, surprise registering on her beautiful features.

“You must have known,” Lena said, resting her hand on Supergirl’s slick, muscular thigh. “Haven’t you heard my heartbeat race when I’m around you? Can’t you smell my pussy moisten when you’re near?”

“I… that is…”

Lena put one finger to Supergirl’s tender, oh-so-kissable lips.

“Shh now,” Lena whispered. “No more talking. Close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

Supergirl closed her eyes, like a good girl.

“Focus on my voice,” Lena whispered, then moved her hand to Supergirl’s thigh. “Feel my fingertips on your thighs.” 

She ran her fingertips slowly up one thigh, pausing briefly inches away from Supergirl’s pussy, then up the opposite thigh. Back and forth like that until she could feel the heat from Supergirl’s slick slit.

She leaned in and breathed on Supergirl’s neck, each breath in time with the soft strokes on Supergirl’s thighs. Once Supergirl’s breathing matched hers, Lena nipped at her earlobe and was rewarded with a shiver than ran the length of Supergirl’s body and a small gasp of pleasure.

“Of course I can’t hurt you,” Lena whispered. “But I can surprise you, can’t I?”

Supergirl nodded, whimpering slightly as Lena kissed down her throat, light kisses that barely grazed her skin, just a brush of lips against flesh at random, all the while her fingers played up and down Supergirl's thighs, each time closer and oh-so-closer to the sweet, slick, wet heat throbbing from her pussy.

Lena’s own need grew more insistent, and with her free hand she freed her hair from its tight ponytail, shaking it loose. She longed to slip her finger deep into Supergirl’s slit, to find the mound of her clit and play with it, tease and rub and twist until they both came and came and came...

She bent lower on Supergirl’s chest, kissing her way across the S to her breast, running the tip of her tongue to… there! The hard nub of Supergirl’s nipple, Lena kissed and suckled and nipped at it through the material of her costume, and Supergirl panted and gasped and whimpered with pleasure. 

Never losing her tempo with her strokes up and down Supergirl’s thighs, Lena stood, undid her pencil skirt with one hand, and let it slide to the floor. Her silk panties, wet and stained with her arousal, immediately followed. She straddled Supergirl’s legs, keeping her hand between their thighs. 

Now each stroke was shorter; closer and closer to Supergirl’s pussy. Lena began to ride the strokes, moving her whole body in time to the rhythm. Supergirl moaned, then couldn’t restrain herself any more. She opened her eyes to see Lena above her, smiling down at her, lust and desire flushing her cheeks, changing her scent, riding up and down in her lap.

Supergirl reached up and tore open Lena’s shirt, tore off the lace bra, freeing Lena’s stunning, proud breasts. She buried her face between them, feeling Lena’s hand bury itself in her long blonde hair, curling it into her fist and pulling her closer, closer…

They lost each other for a time, one riding the other, fingertips so close, oh-so-close, until Lena pulled back and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, oh Rao, yes!”

Lena pulled Supergirl into a deep, passionate kiss, lips parting to flickering tongues, tasting each other, penetrating each other.

Naked except for the tattered shreds if her shirt and her three-inch heels, Lena rode Supergirl’s lap, fingers yearning to sink deep, but just allowed the faintest brush of her middle finger to caress Supergirl slick, wet pussy. Supergirl gasped with surprise and moaned in ecstasy.

“Yes, oh yes, oh please, please Lena!”

“Soon my good girl,” Lena panted, her own climax rapidly approaching. “Soon, oh soon, my good girl, my oh-so-good girl, my Supergirl…”

With each caress of her pussy lips, Supergirl moaned, slick and wet and hot as the sunlight of a summer day. Lena couldn’t restrain herself any longer and slipped her finger inside Supergirl’s pussy, then her own, back and forth to the panting rhythm of Supergirl’s moans.

Lena leaned in and kissed her, hard, biting down on one soft, perfect, kissable, indestructible lip, and was rewarded with a gasp that was almost a grunt. 

“Now?” Lena asked, panting. “Do you... want to... cum now?”

“Yes, yes, please yes,” Supergirl begged, her whole body on fire, desperate for release.

Lena slammed her tits against Supergirl’s face. “Yes, yes now, oh yes now, cum with me, oh fuck yes, cum with me, cum with me, OOOOOOHHH!!! YEEEEESSSS!!!”

As Lena rode wave after wave of orgasm after orgasm, clutching Supergirl’s head to her soft tits and hard nipples, she felt Supergirl’s thighs spasm and twitch, bucking under her, threatening to throw her off. Supergirl screamed with pleasure as her orgasm rocked her entire body, her fingers digging into Lena’s firm ass hard enough to leave bruises, painful marks Lena would wear with secret pride in the days that followed.

They kissed, their exertions leaving them panting, slick with sweat, glistening with each other’s juices.

“I had… no idea,” Supergirl began, but Lena stopped her with a kiss.

“Wait until you see what I’ve got in mind for round two,” she said when they parted. “That is… if you want a round two?”

“Oh Rao, yes, please!”


End file.
